With the application and development of smart terminals such as smart phones, tablet computers etc., for example, cloud computing, Internet of Things, mobile video telephony and conferences, online games, online music and picture downloads, etc. lead to large-scale increase in users of the wireless communication network, resulting in explosive growth of wireless data services. It is predicted that in the next 10 years, wireless data services will grow about 1000 times, with an average growth per year of about 2 times.
In order to adapt to the growth of wireless data services, at present, the capacity of the wireless communication network is mainly enhanced by increasing the bandwidth of the spectrum, strengthening the service flow division, enhancing network density, improving the efficiency of the spectrum, etc. By improving the capacity of the wireless communication network, the quality of service of the wireless data services in a normal environment can be improved. With the explosive growth of the wireless data services, users desire to get better quality of service in a variety of scenarios. High-speed mobile vehicles (buses, cars, trains, ships, airplanes etc.) are a scenario where users desire to get better quality of service. Currently, in order to provide users with good quality of service in high-speed mobile vehicles, it is mainly achieved by installing a relay station on a vehicle, herein the relay station forwards downlink data transmitted by a base station (data transmitted by the base station to a terminal) to a terminal in the vehicle, and forwards uplink data transmitted by the terminal in the vehicle (data transmitted by the terminal to the base station) to a corresponding base station. However, when the vehicle is moving at a high speed, it will cause channel state information between the relay station and the base station not to be updated in time, which results in a problem of degradation of wireless link performance. In addition, in the future mobile communication systems, the large-scale antenna array technology is a key technology to enhance the efficiency of the spectrum. Due to a large number of antennas, a transmitting party may form a very thin spot beam, which not only proposes very high demands for the accuracy of the wireless channel between the transmitting party and a receiving party, but also proposes very high limitations on the movement speed of the receiving party. If the receiving party moves at a high speed, it is likely that when the transmitting party transmits data, the channel characteristics of the receiving party completely changes and the receiving completely leave coverage of the spot beam, resulting in degradation of the wireless link performance.